werewolfdiariesfandomcom-20200222-history
Season Four
The fourth season of was announced on May 10, 2017. It will air in midseason of 2018. Season Summary The final season of THE WEREWOLF DIARIES begins seven years after the core members of the Chamberlain family - Jake (Chris Wood) and Nick (guest star Joseph Morgan) — each absorb a quarter of the Hollow's dark energy and flee Los Angelesin order to keep both their beloved city and young Elizabeth (guest star Austyn Johnson) safe. In the interim, Graysin (James Franco) and Cole (guest star Nick Robinson) preside over a Big Easy almost devoid of conflict, while Charlotte (Phoebe Tonkin) and Christopher watch Elizabeth (Izabela Vidovic) grow into a teenager, eventually opting to send her to the Deveraux School so that Alexander (Matt Ryan) can keep an eye on her. With Jeffery (Caspar Zafer) out of town and Nick stripped of his memory, the danger seems to be contained... until a sudden tragedy forces the siblings to return home. As the Chamberlains return to Los Angeles, bringing the pieces of a centuries old evil with them, it becomes clear that the closing chapter of this family saga will be as bloody and emotional as ever. Chapters TBA Antagonists TBA Plot TBA Cast/Characters |-|Main Cast= * Chris Wood as Jacob (13/13) / Christopher Chamberlain (10/13) * Caspar Zafer as Jefferson Chamberlain (12/13) * Joseph Morgan as Nicholas Chamberlain (11/13) * Izabela Vidovic as Elizabeth Chamberlain (11/13) * James Franco as Graysin Blackwell (9/13) * Nick Robinson as Cole Griffiths (7/13)* * Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Chamberlain (5/13) (voice in 4x07) * Phoebe Tonkin as Charlotte Marshall-Deveraux (7/13) (voice footage in 4x07)** : Note 1: *Cole appears as a regular character through 4x10. : Note 2: **Charlotte appears as a regular character only in 4x01, 4x06, 4x08, 4x11, 4x12 & 4x13 |-|Special Guest Cast= * Danielle Campbell as Julia Claire (1/13) * Matt Ryan as Alexander Deveraux (1/13) * Ewan McGregor as Hectate (1/13) |-|Supporting Cast= * Claudia Black as Cordelia (6/13) * Josh Hutcherson as Andrew Hedegaard (6/13) * Darri Ingolfsson as Maverick Deveraux (6/13) * Odette Annable as Brooklyn Chamberlain (6/13) * Riley Voelkel as Rosemarie (6/13) (archive footage in 4x08) * Melissa Benoist as Genesis Reed (6/13) * Jensen Ackles as Adam Chamberlain (4/13) |-|Guest Cast= * Nicholas Alexander as Brian Avalos (2/13) * Summer Fontana as Young Hope Blackwell (1/13) * Colin Donnell as Noah Davenport (1/13) * Peter Facinelli as Zachary Hedegaard (1/13) * Mckenna Grace as Jessica Chamberlain (1/13) / Jupiter Chamberlain (1/13) * Bradley Steven Perry as Vincent Kirby (1/13) * Tierney Mumford as Charlotte Chamberlain (1/13) * Austyn Johnson as Young Elizabeth Chamberlain (1/13) * Aiden Flowers as Young Jacob Chamberlain (1/13) Episodes List: 2017-2018 Production News * The series was officially renewed on May 10, 2017 * Danielle Rose Russell (Hope) is upgraded to series regular. Izabela Vidovic (who portrays older Elizabeth) joins the cast on a series regular status as well. * There will be a time jump, however, the length is currently unknown. Notes * There are plans for Danielle Campbell to appear. * Austyn Johnson will appear as Young Elizabeth and Summer Fontana will appear as Young Hope in a flashback. * Jessica and Jupiter Chamberlain will make an appearance. Multimedia WDS4-Promotional-Hope.jpg|Hope Chamberlain Season Four Poster WDS4-Promotional-Charlotte.jpg|Charlotte Marshall-Deveraux Season Four Poster WDS4-Promotional-Nick.jpg|Nicholas Chamberlain Season Four Poster WDS4-Promotional-Jake.jpg|Jacob Chamberlain Season Four Poster WDS4-Promotional-Christopher.jpg|Christopher Chamberlain Season Four Poster WDS4-Promotional-Cole.jpg|Cole Chamberlain Season Four Poster WDS4-Promotional-Alexander.jpg|Alexander Deveraux Season Four Poster See Also *The Werewolf Diaries: Season One *The Werewolf Diaries: Season Two *The Werewolf Diaries: Season Three *Chamberlain Diaries }} Category:Episode Guide Category:Seasons Category:The Werewolf Diaries Category:Season Four